Natalie's Final Miniature
by Kira699
Summary: Natalie has her hearing and escapes prison to wreak havoc once more. This time on Sara and another friend of Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

Sara couldn't stay away and came back to being a CSI. Warrick didn't die, and special guest appearance in this story by our favourite Dominatrix, Lady Heather. Sofia was still around too.

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

Chapter 1

The hearing for Natalie Davis was something Gil Grissom had always intended on going to, but what he hadn't been quite prepared for was Sara coming back to go as well. The event had been traumatic for her but this was her was of seeing justice done, and maybe even getting an apology from Natalie, though she doubted it.

They walked into the hearing room together, hand in hand for mutual support, and everyone stared at first then lowered their eyes as they understood the importance of this hearing. Natalie herself turned to see who it was and her eyes widened when she saw Sara, alive and well, bearing no scars of the event. Natalie began to think once more that she had failed, not only herself but Ernie as well, and the look in her eyes made Sara shiver involuntarily.

The D.A. began talking to Natalie, asking if she understood what she had done, why she had done it, and above all whether she deserved to be punished for it. Her response was that naughty girls should be punished, sometimes good girls should too. She continued that she bore no ill will towards Grissom or Sara, that Ernie did what he did because of what she, Natalie, had done. Beneath her calm outward appearance Natalie was seething inside, having to relive all of this knowing that these two were there to watch.

"Dr Grissom, is there anything you would like to say or ask Natalie?"

"Firstly that Natalie is looking extremely well and seems to have changed a lot but I'd like to ask Natalie if she has anything to say on her own behalf to Sara or myself?"

Sara didn't know if she could stay in this room much longer, this was worse than any court case she'd testified in, and she didn't even have to say anything here, she just felt uneasy with the look in Natalie's eyes, like a snake about to strike.

"Sara, I'd like to apologize to you," Natalie started saying, "but that would be too easy and you deserve more. I held the two of you responsible for Ernie's death and I was wrong, yet a part of me said I was right as well. A part of me stills says that, but it's wrong, only time will tell.

'_Did Natalie just wink at me_?' Sara thought, '_I'm not handling this well at all, I need to leave_.'

Sara abruptly stood up and left the room, running directly into the ladies room and emptying her stomach into the toilet. _'Great Sidle you did that well, she got to you, again_.'

Grissom went after her and stopped outside the door hearing the retching coming from within, he continued on in.

"Sara, are you alright? She got to you didn't she?"

"Yeah Gil, she did, I'm fine but she winked at me, this isn't over, of that I'm sure."

"It is over, she's going to be locked up for life, that was the sentence and she'll never see the outside of a prison or psychiatric facility again."

"I will never underestimate her again, I did once and it nearly got me killed, she has plans, an agenda hidden away inside that warped mind of hers. Medication or not, she's still devious and is planning something."

"Then we had better be ready then hadn't we. We can't always be watching over our shoulder honey, we'll just be careful."

He didn't believe her, that much was obvious, he thought she was just overreacting, maybe she was but Natalie wasn't a person you underestimated, so she'd be prepared for both of them. It wasn't going to happen again.

Grissom had returned to the prison to see Natalie, where she lived and in particular, her cell. After examining it he made a discovery that shocked him. Under a floor tile was a small miniature of Natalie hanging from her neck. Was that what the wink to Sara was all about? Natalie was going to kill herself? The thought was vaguely satisfying but at the same time it felt wrong, a piece of the puzzle was missing and he simply hadn't found it yet.

Upon returning to her cell, Natalie noticed that Grissom had found the miniature of herself and was secretly pleased, she could do an end run around them now, and finish what she started a year ago. No Natalie Davis maybe down, but she was definitely not out. This was her game to play and she would continue to play until one of them was dead, even if it was herself.

First things first, she had to get out of this facility which wouldn't be easy but it was possible, the men guarding this place were hand picked but they always had weaknesses, usually in their pants. It made her feel dirty just thinking about it, but it could be done with minimal fuss, and she had made the miniature to match, she just had to make sure it worked, she wouldn't have a chance to change this miniature.

"The good news Sara is that Natalie is now safely confined in maximum security, surrounded by hand picked men, the best they can offer."

"Yeah, there in lies the problem."

"What problem?"

"They are all men, she is a woman in case you forgot, I'd feel better if half of the guards were women, any women who wouldn't mind giving her the occasional back hander for getting out of line, trust me Grissom, this is going to end badly, why can't you see that?"

"That's what my girlfriend is for," he chuckled, "To point out the error of my ways, like you have been doing for the past eight years or so."

"Ok you big lug, nothing we can do about it, at least it's maximum security, so things will be safe, I just need to have more faith in people. Let's go out and have dinner."

-/-

Security Guard Scott Fraser was quite a handsome young man and this job didn't quite do his ambitions justice, he wanted to join the police force but had failed the entrance exam and had to wait until next year to re sit it. Meanwhile he was making a good living doing this lock up job with women, nothing too taxing and he had to admit some of the women looked rather nice, and deadly, the rest were just trash not even good enough for a high priced hooker. The new one though intrigued him, she was different, almost unreachable, no words seem to ever come out of her mouth although she did seem to sing a lot. She sort of grew on him a bit, he started to like her, this wasn't good, liking the inmates wasn't part of his job. Every day Natalie would work out in the prison gymnasium, weight lifting, running, cycling, so that her previously small and fragile frame became lean, tough and wiry. She had noticed the young guard eyeing her off and thought he might be useful at some point, though she wasn't going to push his moral buttons too far, just far enough to get enough leeway to help her. She would succeed without question, her plans were made.

**A/N A muscle bound Natalie? Will everything be alright or is Grissom missing the plot here?**

**This is really only the introduction to the story.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

Sara couldn't stay away and came back to being a CSI. Warrick didn't die, and special guest appearance in this story by our favourite Dominatrix, Lady Heather. Sofia was still around too.

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**I hope this story isn't boring anyone but it will get rather interesting soon.**

Chapter 2

Some of Natalie's prison fellow inmates were actually rather impressed with the work on her miniatures and had followed her cases in the media, The last case made her something of a celebrity, no one had taken on CSI like that before and nearly won, the other women loved it and respected her for it, but at the same time were wary of offending her and triggering her psychosis again. One inmate in particular, Patricia Onakiri, was very interested in helping Natalie any way she could as Sidle and Grissom had testified against her in court and she got life for murder in what should have been self defence or manslaughter. Her lawyer refused a deal and said that no jury would convict due to the battered wife syndrome, her lawyer was wrong and now she was doing 25 years before even being considered for parole.

Getting out of maximum security was easier than first thought, actually she just walked out the front gate. Patricia's lawyer, a woman, was similar in build and looks to Natalie and since Patricia harboured a hatred of this incompetent lawyer, she had no trouble in having her visit in her cell and overpowering her, stripping her and hiding her unconscious body under the bunk while Natalie assumed her identity and walked out. It wasn't until Scott Fraser did a bed check that they found the poor woman, hysterical and in shock, under the bunk and the alarms all went off. It was too late, Natalie was far away by then.

Scott Fraser was beside himself, it had happened on his watch, a black mark against his name or so he thought but no one really blamed him as none of them had noticed the switch. Good acting on Patricia's and Natalie's parts had seen to that. Prison rules regarding private visits with lawyers were hastily changed.

-/-

Natalie had escaped to a 'hole in the ground' as some might call it, in reality it wasn't much more than that, it was a bunker and she had begun work on another miniature, only this time she was having trouble, her imagination was baulked by the meds she had been taking and could come up with only one scenario, but it wasn't practical, or was it? No she decided to work on a number of ideas until just the right one presented itself, she'd know it when she saw it. As to her next question, should she warn Sara or not, that was also undecided, but probably not as Sara would find out soon enough that she'd escaped and would come looking for her.

-/-

As per expected Jim Brass immediately informed Sara and Grissom about the escape as soon as he heard himself. Sara's audible gasp was loud and her face showed the shock and the reflected memories of her narrow escape last time.

"We'll give you protection Sara, she won't get to you and Gil will be close by. Don't you worry we'll find her shortly and put her back where she belongs."

"Thanks Jim, but that isn't awfully reassuring when you consider that last time we knew about one ahead of time, you lost one good officer who was in plain sight the whole time. I'll just have to keep one eye over my shoulder the whole time."

"I could assign Sofia to you as personal protection, and another when she needs to sleep, that way Sofia can have your back during work and at home."

"Ok Jim you win, it'll be better than some other officer that I don't know, and I know I can trust Sofia to watch my back when Grissom isn't around. I'll agree to Sofia moving in to my place, but only until you catch Natalie and put her back in prison."

Jim had expected Sara to argue but this was a sign she was scared more than she'd let on, but kept his mouth shut on that score. Sofia turned out to be happy with this assignment as she and Sara got along very well now and this should turn out to be a great job, also allow her to make amends for that female officer's death which wasn't really her fault anyway.

Everything progressed quite well over the next week, Sofia was Sara's constant shadow at crime scenes, not getting overly close but close enough to respond rapidly if needed, she didn't want to crowd Sara. Sara's colleagues all knew what could happen, and probably some attempt would be made and they were nervous, they had all chosen to help Sofia in her protection watch, however, with some crime scenes it wasn't possible to everywhere at once, not when you are collecting evidence and going by the book with procedures. Something had to give, the wire of precaution eventually had too much strain on it, when it snapped the backlash could be tragic. When the backlash did come they weren't prepared for it at all, it wasn't as simple as last time, a taser taking her down, disabling her in a dark car park, this time it was more complicated, evilly designed and could cost Sofia her life.

-/-

The events that transpired were not evident until contact had been totally lost between Sara, Sofia and Brass. Sara's apartment was the first place someone would look and that's what the CSIs did. What they found shocked them. It was the first miniature. In the miniature were two figures, one identical to the previous Sara doll found, the other blonde, plain clothes, meant to be Sofia, both moving. It looked like the Sofia doll had been a hasty addition to the scene, set once more in the desert but not quite generic, a road sign marking I95 was in the scene as was another sign that marked Las Vegas 50ML. Well that was a start. Sofia's car was there with apparently two flat tyres, but for some reason the rest of the miniature was vague, as though Natalie hadn't quite worked out all the wrinkles for the scene, some variables she hadn't counted on. Either way they had to get help out there quickly as the Sofia doll's back was covered in red paint this time, not real blood. Supposed to resemble blood perhaps?

Catherine with Jim took immediate control.

"Nick and Warrick head out there, Greg, you and I will also head there, Gil please stay here and wait for any calls, and trust me on this one, I will stay in touch. Jim, you grab the paramedics and uniforms and we'll meet you there."

When Catherine took control you didn't argue, it was her way of coping so everyone simply followed her lead and headed to their vehicles, Brass already on the radio to clear traffic and rouse out uniforms and paramedics. They just hoped they were in time.

**A/N So what will they find? Why is the miniature so accurate with the location?**

**Keep your seatbelts fastened and tray tables in the upright position, it's going to be a bumpy right from here.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**Now the question is, who is in time for what or too late once more?**

Chapter 3

When Sara and Sofia had arrived at their crime scene nothing else was in sight, no lights, no police, no DB like there should have been. Sofia got out of the vehicle to look around when she heard shot ring out and felt the fierce burning in her back, hitting the ground face first and struggling to reach her own firearm and get under cover. Sara reacted as one would expect and leapt out of the car to reach her friend and get her to safety.

Another shot rang out, this time hitting Sara in the upper right arm, missing the bone and passing right through the muscle and she lost her grip on her gun. It wasn't a bad wound, it was bleeding a lot right now but that could be stemmed with pressure, if she had the time. Two more shots rang out puncturing the rear tyres on the SUV, now Sara realized she was really stranded and in deep trouble.

It wasn't another shot that rang out next, instead it was a voice, HER voice, the one thing Sara dreaded to hear.

"Sara, I don't have a taser this time, but you know what I do have, you have already felt my beauty's sting as has your pretty companion there. Is she Grissom's replacement? Regardless of that I don't suggest trying anything because next time the shot will be through your head or your heart, and if you don't care about yourself, maybe I'll shoot your pretty little friend again."

"What do you want Natalie? Haven't you tortured me enough? You nearly succeeded last time, it was pure luck that you didn't, why do it all again?"

"You simply don't get it do you Sara? I have to finish what I start, and there is a miniature of this scene in your apartment, there is also another one that I have to leave here entrusted to your friend's care, but your aren't allowed to see it yet. Close your eyes Sara and this won't hurt much."

"If you want to kill me Natalie, go ahead, it will mean that you will have to alter the miniature and waste time while the police are already on their way here."

"Nice try Sara, but you can keep your eyes open if you wish, it makes no difference in the outcome but remember this isn't a taser, it's a tranquiliser gun containing fentanyl, it won't kill you but you will have a nice long sleep."

"What and wake up in the trunk of your car again? No thanks, I'll pass on that one thanks."

"The other options aren't so gentle Sara. I could shoot you now, or beat the living daylights out of you, I'm a lot stronger now, I think I could best you. So you have a choice to make, make your play now or leave it to me, you know I'll win."

Sara hedged her bets on this one, one false move and she would be shot, whether with a dart or a bullet she didn't know, but better to try than to lie down and die, Sofia was in no position to help her either, her backup was gone. She'd fight Natalie and try and bring her down somehow, by fair means or foul.

She made a rush at Natalie with her fists raised but Natalie sidestepped and hit Sara's injured arm with her own fist. Natalie knew this would take too long so she simply raised the tranq gun and fired. The dart hit Sara in the thigh, leaving a small blood trail and causing Sara to gasp at the sudden pain in her leg. The drug took effect quickly and Sara was unconscious shortly after pulling the dart out of her leg.

Natalie thought about using zip ties again but decided to go one better and walked over to where Sofia lay and pulled out her handcuffs and the key.

"Sorry pretty lady, you won't need these any more and I do need them, I do hope you survive, you weren't part of my plan so I'm sorry, good luck." Sofia moaned in frustration at being unable to move to help Sara and slowly blackness engulfed her taking away the pain.

She returned to Sara and tightly cuffed her wrists behind her back then dragged her onto a waiting sled for the trip to the car. Upon reaching the car after dragging the sled for about a mile, Natalie stopped to have a long swig of water then loaded Sara into the stifling heat of the trunk and headed up towards Lake Mead, this was going to be her ultimate triumph. The death of Sara Sidle and the breakdown of Gil Grissom. Oh what fun this was, her psychosis poking it's head up again gently to massage her brain.

-/-

Police cars, an ambulance and teams' SUVs all sped up the I95 until they reached the 50 mile marker and they could see Sofia's SUV off the road with doors open with no apparent sign of life. As they got closer they saw what looked like a body lying in front of the vehicle, also they saw the two flat rear tyres.

The CSIs hearts collectively stopped beating in anticipation of what they'd found, hoping it wasn't the dead body of a colleague and friend.

All the vehicles came to a stop well clear of the SUV and the medics along with Jim and Catherine raced around the scene to where they found a badly wounded Sofia, her blood mingling with the sand. Sara was nowhere in sight, Sofia was in no condition to talk about anything but the medics worked swiftly. They found a faint pulse and ripped open the back of her shirt to reveal a large caliber bullet wound, immediately they packed the wound and sealed it with a gauze bandage, lay her face down on a back board, put an oxygen mask on her face and started a large bore IV to replenish her massive fluid loss, a second IV of plasma was also set up to keep her going until she reached an OR. She did not regain consciousness at the scene.

Once again the team felt it was too little, too late, another nightmare was starting and they had another crime scene miniature to find, or wait for it to be delivered. In the meantime Nick and Greg processed the scene, particular attention was paid to the drag marks and the eventual tyre prints left by Natalie's car. Warrick had been sifting through sand in the area and had come back with a dart with blood on it. He swabbed the blood and bagged the dart and returned to his sifting task, his next find was a bullet with blood on it, once again swab and bag. That was all he found so he met up with Nick and Greg and headed back to the lab whilst Sofia's SUV was towed back to the lab.

Catherine had headed to the hospital with Jim to see how Sofia was doing and to get hold of the bullet before Catherine headed back to the lab. She found a somber looking Grissom waiting for her when she arrived and he pointed to the layout room where there sat an ominous cardboard box.

**A/N Oh dear back to the desert? Will Sofia survive? What has Natalie got in store for Sara in that sick twisted mind of hers?**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Obviously this story is not to some folks tastes and judging by the poor reviews maybe I'll stop posting more of it. I'd like to know where I'm going wrong though so I'll publish this chapter and see what happens.**

**Now they have to open the ominous cardboard box.**

Chapter 4

"It came in five minutes ago, delivered by a UPS courier, he didn't know who it was from but I'd say we can assume it was Natalie. I can't open it Cath, I'm scared at what I might find, we can't do this again but it looks like we'll have to. I just need help in opening it."

"Ok Gil I understand, gloves on and we'll slit the seal and open it up and see what devious scheme she has planned this time."

Together they opened the box and what they saw made their blood run cold. This was going to be impossible, a real race against time. The model taken out of the box was of a boat, a cabin cruiser, listing to one side, in a sea of blue. It only meant one thing, Sara was on that boat, and it was sinking, or was going to be sunk with her trapped or locked inside. Knowing Sara she could get out provided she wasn't pinned, bound or unconscious. Being pinned under something in this scenario wasn't a serious option, water would most likely wake her up so being bound and trapped below the water line seemed most likely. The miniatures were like a lifeline, they were made, delivered or left almost as soon as the crime was enacted so they didn't have much time, my the same token Grissom had worked out that the only body of water close enough for the timeline was Lake Mead.

"Jim I need a rapid helicopter search on Lake Mead, board and check any cabin cruiser and look for any sign of one listing, Sara is trapped on one."

"It's called the Bloody Mary Gil," yelled Catherine after examining under a magnifying lens.

"Did you get that Jim?"

"Yep Gil, the Bloody Mary, I'll get everyone onto it, even the lake patrol and park rangers and the civilians from the marina."

'_God let her be alright, please keep her safe for me_.'

-/-

Sara woke up in the trunk of the car and had an acute sense of déjà vu, only this time it wouldn't be so easy, Natalie hadn't used zip ties, and she didn't have a taser barb embedded into her jacket that she could use. She felt zip ties around her ankles and knees and Sofia's handcuffs on her wrists. This time she could see no way out, the heat in the trunk was oppressive and breathing was difficult, she still felt the fentanyl in her system. She had no strength, no way of moving, any movement was limited by her bonds in any case, she just had to keep an eye out for an opening but with blurring vision, her lack of fluids, blood loss from her arm, she was a mess.

'_Remember I'll always love you Gil, if I don't come through this I hope you can sense this, you are my one and only love_.'

The car finally stopped and the trunk opened, Sara could breathe again thankfully, however all she could see was Natalie staring down at her, venom evident in her eyes. Due to her periods in the gymnasium her body strength was more than Sara had even anticipated. Natalie lifted Sara out of the trunk with ease and threw her bound form roughly onto the ground.

"I'm not going to be so merciful this time around Sara, sure I left a miniature for Grissom but his time frame is exceptionally small, it's also a red herring, something I've never done before. I've never given him cause to doubt me before so why should he start now? I daresay those cuffs are a little uncomfortable by now, well that's too bad, but I'll be a sport."

Natalie produced a large knife and slit the zip ties on Sara's ankles and knees then calmly told her about the new miniature of the boat on the lake.

"Not only will it sink Sara, with you supposedly on board, but it will also explode once the water laps at the gunnels. You will ceased to have existed, Grissom will think you are dead and my triumph complete, even though you will still be alive for as long as I see fit, but you won't be comfortable. You will be broken into tiny pieces, day by day, but now I'll let the fun begin. We are going to pay a visit to another of Grissom's friends, say one word out of place and I'll shoot her on the spot, then shoot you."

Sara realized suddenly where they were, she'd been here before when investigating a murder. It was Lady Heather's house. Natalie knocked and stood to one side of the door out of sight, only Sara visible from the peep hole, Heather opened the door with a smile.

"Hello Sara, how can I be of assistance to LVPD or yourself this evening."

Suddenly Heather found herself staring down the muzzle of a rifle and looked visibly shocked, a realization that she was no longer in control in her own domain.

"Sorry Heather, this wasn't my idea at all, it was hers."

Heather noticed for the first time that Sara's hands were restrained behind her and had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this would not end well.

"Ok Lady, anyone else in this house now? Have all your patrons left and staff?"

"And who might you be young lady, and it's Lady Heather to you but yes this house is now empty apart from us."

"My name is of no importance but I know you are another flame of Grissom and so you will be punished as well, now walk slowly ahead and down to your main dungeon, hands on your head or risk getting it blown off." Natalie was getting tired and irritated at this haughty Dominatrix, and there was only one thing that would break a Dominatrix, loss of power and forced submission.

Being given permission to open the door, Lady Heather led the way into her main dungeon, the walls strewn with chains, crosses, whips and other assorted items of restraint.

"Since you so desire to be addressed properly, Lady Heather, you will please strip naked, and don't make me ask twice, once that is done I will give you another task to perform. The length of your life depends on how quickly you obey and how well you do what I instruct, is that clear?"

"As you wish, and you have to be Natalie. Pity really, you have such a good power of command, you would have made a good Dominatrix if you had put your mind to it instead of murder."

Sara was wondering if anything ever fazed Heather, she was so calm on the outside, but she could see the discomfort in her eyes at being stripped of her dignity in such a fashion. Heather obeyed Natalie quickly and was soon standing naked in front of the others and Sara could detect a slight tremble in her limbs.

"Here is the key to Sara's handcuffs, you will now chain her tightly with her hands above her head, and I do mean with no slack and use padlocks." Heather hesitated at this command, not that she couldn't do it, but wouldn't without permission of the other party, she simply couldn't do it.

"Heather, it's ok, do as she says, don't make it any worse for yourself, please, " replied Sara, instantly seeing the meaning behind the hesitation.

Heather had no choice, but had permission so she expertly chained Sara's wrists above her head and locked the manacles closed, and felt sick at doing it.

"Well done Heather, you just may have saved your own life, now place those handcuffs on your own wrists and fasten them behind your back, after you give me the key. Then I can take it from there."

**A/N Enter Lady Heather and now she's not overly happy. What does Natalie have in mind for the two of them? Should I continue the story? **

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Thanks for those reviews and those who are hanging in there for the ride.**

**Now Natalie starts getting nasty (sorry if it's a bit brutal)**

Chapter 5

It was the final indignity that Heather hated, she stared at the cuffs for what seemed like an eternity but couldn't force herself to do it, she dropped them on the floor and looked Natalie in the eye.

"I can't do it, I won't do it, I refuse to submit to someone like you."

It wasn't a good thing to say to a psychotic bitch, Heather found that out when the rifle butt hit the side of her face creating a deep gash in her cheek and knocking her off her feet where she lay stunned. The normally calm and demure woman had her resolve and security badly rattled by this intruder. Natalie had no problem handcuffing her wrists, selecting another pair of cuffs from the work bench and cuffing her ankles together then to top it off, she used a short chain and clipped wrists and ankles together in a stringent and painful hogtie. Then Natalie got to work on Sara.

-/-

Grissom helped in the search for the boat and had been re running the miniature image through his mind when a thought struck him.

Natalie had always made extremely accurate miniatures, if this was true then it would only get wet, on the other hand this theory had to be tested. He took a tank of water into the ballistics lab and put it behind the blast screen, using the robotic arm he placed the boat on the surface of the water and using force he submerged it. A small explosion echoed through the corridors and Ecklie came out to see what the damage was. Grissom was already on the phone to Brass.

"Jim call off the search for that boat, if it is found, no one is to board it, she's not on it. Make sure there is a wide perimeter around it if it found because there is a bomb on it."

"Sorry Conrad, just testing a theory, seems we were sent a red herring this time, she's changed her pattern, now we are in trouble and Sara could be anywhere."

"Don't be sorry Gil, just get out there and find our best CSI before I fire you for incompetence. Yeah I know, I wouldn't fire you, but she is still our best CSI even if we don't see eye to eye."

"We should have taken into account on her exactitude with these models, she left out one thing on this, there's no Sara doll, neither inside nor out, so Sara is not on that boat we just don't know where she is, but I'm thinking she may be in that general area."

"Ok Gil, do what you must, just find her."

Grissom was lost in thought, 'where the hell do I start searching for her now? Why isn't there another clue left somewhere, unless it was on that boat.'

-/-

"Natalie, you don't have to do this you know. You can't hold us responsible for your actions, or Ernie's actions. He took his life because of what you did, he was trying to protect you and you disappointed him, you took his life, not us."

Natalie didn't say a word, she simply picked up a sharp, thin blade and sliced Sara's shirt to ribbons, she then cut the straps to Sara's bra and let it fall to the floor. The next step in her plan was to cut away any vestige of dignity left and, using the blade again, sliced off all remaining clothing leaving the shredded pile on the floor. Natalie decided to ask Heather a pertinent question as she wasn't fully aware of the purpose of all the equipment in the room.

"Lady Heather, which of these particular whips causes the most bloodshed, and for your sake you had better answer truthfully or I'll slit your throat then try each one out on Sara, or try each one on you first, either way I want the truth."

Heather looked up at Sara who nodded. "Tell her the truth Heather, trust me she would kill you."

"Very well Natalie, bottom drawer, black whip with barbed ends, it's usually only used once or twice before the session really gets started, and only on those who specifically request it for initial bloodshed. But please, I beg you not to use it, the others work far better for inflicting pain."

"Twice it will be then, then I'll use another suited for my purposes, this girl needs to be punished and after 20 lashes we'll see how she is."

Natalie hefted the whip in her right hand, the six metal barbs glinting evilly, Sara nearly fainted at the sight of them, they would tear the flesh from her back, twelve cuts would be opened. She looked at Heather for support in any form.

"Sara, exhale when it strikes, don't hold your breath, and go with the strikes, don't fight against it," Heather whispered quietly, but Sara heard and understood.

The first strike knocked all breath out of her anyway, the searing pain from the barbs entering her back was worsened as they were cruelly ripped out, only to strike once more and again pulled out. She felt the warm flow of blood run down her back and the need to scream presented itself but she choked it back down and would not give into it easily.

Natalie took Heather's advice and switched to the lash and began giving Sara 20 lashes, hard and cruel, the leather material biting deep with each stroke. Heather hated seeing someone abused like this, this was not part of her business, there were no safe words here and it was plain sadism without regard for anyone's health or well being. Natalie was not even pausing between lashes.

After finishing with the 20 lashes Sara hung limply in the chains, her head bowed and running with perspiration, her back a raw bloody mess, her mind no longer registering her situation, she was numb. Natalie left the room to have a break but promised she'd be back soon.

"Sara? I know it hurts, don't try to speak, just listen, this has gone far beyond my experience and we have to find a way out, I have an idea but I need you to keep distracting her. I palmed a spare key to the cuffs, but I need time, time to get out of these, I'm not Houdini, once I get these off, then we'll see.

"Heather, sounds like a good plan, be careful she's stronger than she looks and she's insane. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You really don't get it do you Sara? She's hurt me more this way than any physical harm she could ever do, she is the one who will need to be afraid if I get loose, you haven't seen my raw emotion like Grissom did once."

"I heard about that, and you sounded scarier than ever, but you stopped when he said stop, this bitch won't stop until I'm dead, I'll do what I can, just make it quick, I can't take much more of this, it's just not me."

"I'll try my best, you just hang in there, no pun intended." Heather managed a wry smile at Sara which only made her wince and the gash in her cheek bled again.

"God only knows what she'll try when she gets back, but one word of warning, if she offers you a drink, don't take it, it'll probably be spiked. Been there, done that last time."

**A/N Gawd did Ecklie get a heart? Sara being called the best CSI? (Yeah I know she is but by Ecklie?)**

**And for those who are interested, those type of whips do exist, though rare, and are very brutal, usually short tailed whips. (Just don't ask me how I know!)**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Thanks for those reviews and those who are hanging in there for the ride.**

**There is some more in store after this chapter, call this one the 'intermission' chapter.**

Chapter 6

"To be honest Sara, I did wonder how that slip of a girl could manage to overpower you and get you under that car, Grissom never told me and I never asked because it wasn't my place, nor his, and don't get me wrong or anything, he has a keen mind and an open one but he's not really my type and there has never been anything but friendship between us."

"Thank you for that Heather, he does need others to talk to sometimes, I'm just glad it's you. As for Natalie overpowering me, she had the advantage and a taser, that's not something you can easily fight. It wasn't until I woke up in the trunk of her car that I realized what had happened, but to make a long story short, she eventually gave me some water spiked with some drug, next thing I know I wake up under a car being lowered onto me. Thank god I was wearing boots or my foot would have been crushed as well as my arm."

"I'm glad you told me Sara, it must have been awful, it would have killed me I'm sure, I'm so used to being in control that when I don't have it I lose part of me, I'm just not that strong really, part of me is a façade, I do have a degree in psychology so I use that to read people and I know what they want and need, but you came across as difficult to read, troubled yet interesting at the same time. I'd class you as unique, you are sure of yourself but there is a hole in your soul, and Grissom fills it."

"I'm impressed Heather, but that's only part of me, if you stick around for the rest of this ride, you might find out more than you want to, or that I want to reveal, but please whatever happens, don't pity me, don't feel sorry for me, I may need someone to talk to later, I'd like that to be you if we survive this."

"Anytime Sara," Heather laughed a little at a thought, "maybe the LVPD can put me on their payroll as a therapist. I have a nasty feeling in my gut and it's never been wrong yet, so whatever happens, all I ask is this, trust me."

The door opened and a refreshed looked Natalie came in bearing two bottles of water. Heather and Sara looked at each other and shook their heads in silent agreement with each other.

-/-

Jim Brass called Grissom to update him on the Lake Mead situation, a local fisherman had found the boat in question and being an ex-navy man, he had boarded the vessel and closed the sea cocks to stop it from taking on any more water. The man's name was Commander Gregory Armstrong, US Navy Engineer retired, in other words, he was experienced and had done just enough to prevent the boat from exploding. When the bomb squad arrived on the scene he had started the bilge pumps and it was rapidly raising its freeboard. Not in danger of exploding right now the bomb squad closely inspected every inch until they found the device, set to trigger like a depth charge, the primer needle ready to fire at the certain water pressure.

Rendering the vessel and the device safe, it was towed to the marina and slipped, the forensic team pored over every inch but didn't have to go further than the main cabin to find what they had been searching for, the next piece of the puzzle. A miniature. This time the team on the spot was Catherine, Nick and Warrick, but only Catherine recognized the similarity in the miniature. It was of a house she had been in several times, as had Grissom, Brass and Sara, it was a ½ inch scale model of Lady Heather's mansion. This was getting scarier by the minute, Heather was a close friend of Grissom, she could be in serious danger if Natalie wanted to really damage Gil. Carefully the guys packed the model into the SUV and headed back to the lab while Catherine phoned Gil.

"Gil you aren't going to like this new development. We found another miniature on the boat."

"I thought I told Brass to leave that boat alone."

"You did but some navy type saved it and it's up on the slipway now, we've just gone over it and found a box with a miniature in it, Nick is bringing it in now, but be ready for a shock, you know the place as do most us. It's Heather's place and it has two dolls in it, one being Sara, the other I'd assume is Heather."

Grissom nearly dropped his phone, he had four people really close to his heart, Sara, Catherine, Jim and now Heather.

"Ok Cath, I guess now we know where, which is kind of odd really, but we'll check it out carefully, I just hope Sara and Heather are both alright. Jim is heading to the hospital first then will meet us at Heather's mansion."

Back at the hospital Sofia was still on life support, her condition critical, the bullet had not exited but had ricocheted around causing major internal damage, her spleen had to be removed, lung tissue repaired after fragments had punctured both lungs, her liver was lacerated and that to be repaired as well. Things did not look good, but she was strong and the doctors had said she should recover fully but were now concerned that she hadn't woken up yet. The best news was that there had been no damage to her spine or spinal cord, the bullet hadn't been a kill shot and perhaps had never been meant as one.

'_I failed to protect Sara, I failed in my job, failed in my life, so why bother living any more, if I can't protect one person from one other person then I don't deserve to live. I'm sorry Sara, I hope you can forgive me_.'

Jim watched Sofia and saw a tear run down her cheek, immediately he knew why, he'd been in the same position before when he was a young cop.

"Sofia listen to me, I know you can hear me, we know where Sara is and we'll get her back. I also know what you are feeling now, you are feeling that you failed in your job and that you'd rather die right now. The truth of the matter is quite different, if it weren't for you Sara would be dead already, Natalie shot you with what we think was a hunting rifle, you gave Sara time, precious time to save your life and her own. Yes Natalie got her but you did a good job, no one could have expected to win against what you were up against. I need you out in the field again Sofia, so please hurry up and get better, Sara will even need your help when we get her back. We need you Sofia, please."

**A/N Poor Sofia, feeling useless is a hateful feeling. It appears that Sofia will be ok, but what about the others? Natalie seems to be enjoying her work, and it's no longer about miniatures, it's personal now.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Thanks for those reviews and those who are hanging in there for the ride.**

**Poor Sofia, she blames herself. Heather is getting Sara to open up to her? And the CSIs have found another miniature.**

Chapter 7

She heard his words and took them in, she had to reply but she was on a ventilator and couldn't talk, instead she gripped Jim's hand tightly and opened her eyes. Jim noticed her reaction immediately and saw her indicate for writing materials. He handed her a sketch pad and pencil.

'_Jim, go get Sara back then get some sleep, remind me never to go hunting. I want Natalie dead for this and for what she might be doing to Sara, take no prisoners Jim_.'

"I'll do that small thing, now you get some rest while I play shining knight with my rusty steed."

He left and told the doctors that she'd woken up, she was just feeling depressed but not to discuss it with her, she would heal in time.

-/-

Heather was having trouble fitting the key into the handcuff lock, the cuffs were tight and cutting her wrists, and this position was awkward and painful. She needed more time, time she may not have. Sara was feigning unconsciousness when Natalie yanked her hair back and pressed a wicked looking knife to her throat, instantly Heather knew where she'd been, her special sadism store, used infrequently and carefully. The blades were never used on skin, only on clothing but had to remain sharp, sharp enough to cut through thick leather if that was what was requested. What on earth was Natalie planning now?

"Listen to me carefully Sara, I could slit your throat with ease right now, but I want to be entertained, I want to see a master at work, correction a Mistress at work, and now that I've had my fun and softened you up, Lady Heather is going to do what she does best, beat the living crap out of you. That will happen shortly but firstly this knife is going to come in handy for something else."

Sara was left to ponder Natalie's veiled threat as candles were set up on the workbench and lit. She held the blade over one of the candles, the wooden handle preventing Natalie from burning her own hand but the blade gradually reddened with the heat and the redness reflected off her eyes giving her a predatory look.

The red hot blade was pressed gently into Sara's thigh, not piercing but the flat blade just burning, branding. Just as quickly it was removed, reheated and the flat of the blade pressed upon Sara's wounded arm, cauterizing the wound. The searing heat was almost too much, she nearly passed out from the pain but knew Natalie hadn't finished with her yet. The constant heat of the knife branding her flesh and making a burnt smell made her want to vomit but she swallowed and refused to give Natalie any satisfaction.

"Sara will not scream for me Heather, perhaps she will for you, it's time for you to take advantage of her and pulverize her without mercy."

"Obviously she is stronger than you gave her credit for and also perhaps you are not using the correct methods yet. You never learnt the art of gentle torture did you Natalie, either that or she can no longer voice her suffering. "

"Do you know of a way to break her all to pieces then Heather, because if you aren't sharing with me I can easily spill your blood and hers and walk away."

"I could do it, but I doubt you could without killing her in the process, it's all in the timing."

"I don't care about timing, I want her dead so that Grissom will crumble to dust inside."

'_What is Heather talking about now, does she really hate me that much? She did say to trust her and I'm not exactly in a position to not trust her._'

"You need to know the subject's fears first, I know Sara's fear."

Natalie turned to Heather and made her face very serious.

"You had best tell me Heather."

"Would it matter if I said I won't?"

"Yes Heather it would matter, because then I would do this!" Natalie savagely turned the lash on Heather, her left arm taking the full brunt of the blow leaving small but deep cuts in the skin.

"But in all honesty Heather, it no longer matters since I need you intact for my next phase. The best is yet to come, delivered by you Lady Heather. Time to put you to work, to watch your finesse but remember, I'll slit your throat or hers if you try to escape."

'_Oh hell, now she wants me to whip Sara, I don't know if I can do this but it's our only chance._'

"Do you have any protest to make Heather? I know Sara would if she were able to, but does this wound your pride more than your soul? Do you know much about this woman? Will you do this?"

"I know that she stands between me and the man I want, yes I'll do it, besides this is a very uncomfortable position, not one I'm used to, let me do what I do best. You have provided me with a way to get Sara Sidle out of the way once and for all." Heather's eyes took on a dark look as Natalie released her and backed away from the powerful Dominatrix. Heather took up the whip in her hand and hefted it to get the balance right, Natalie seemed amused but watchful.

**A/N EEEEk. Was Heather joking? Was she really after Grissom, would she destroy Sara to get him and blame it on Natalie? Not only that but can Heather stay alive to do anything like saving her own life or Sara's. These and all other questions will be answered in due time and with reviews.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Thanks for those reviews and those who are hanging in there for the ride.**

**What is Heather going to do now? What is Sara going to do or think? Has she been betrayed?**

Chapter 8

Sara didn't know if she was hearing right or not, Heather was going to whip her? To take Grissom away from her? Was Natalie going to use Heather to kill her? Didn't they just have this talk? She raised her head to look Heather square in the eye and saw sorrow there. Or was it something else? Of course Heather had to agree to it, she could see she'd had trouble with the key, her wrists and ankles were cut up due to the cuffs, this was her only way of getting released.

"Natalie, before when you used the lash, it was a multi tailed lash, before that you severely damaged her with the barbs, now you'll see what a bull whip can do. If it can hurt cattle, imagine what it does to human flesh, remember though I'm doing this by the book, my way, Sara can say stop anytime after five and I'll stop is that clear to everyone?"

Natalie agreed, Sara managed a quiet nod as though hearing but not understanding, Heather whispered in Sara's ear urging her scream as though she was being hit with full force and let Natalie enjoy herself and get slack.

"What did you just say to her Heather?"

"I said goodbye and goodluck."

"Good thing to say because this is where she finally dies, but luck won't enter into it, now shut up and finish her off."

Heather proceeded to flail the bullwhip across Sara's bloodied back as softly as she dared, each time it hit Sara screamed and Heather died a bit inside. After five Natalie was amused that Sara hadn't said stop, maybe she couldn't, after seven Natalie was getting bored with all the screaming and Heather turned on her, the bull whip flailed once more, only this time with full force, and locked itself around Natalie's neck. The shock of it made Natalie drop the knife at her feet and claw desperately at her neck.

"You want to play rough little girl, fine I'll play rough, you like this side of the whip? Perhaps now you'll wonder why I didn't warn you to stand back out of the way."

Natalie was running out of air, the whip had cut off her air supply and she was blacking out, her arms trying desperately trying to pull the whip off but Heather held it firmly. Natalie was down and unconscious, the whip still tight around her neck but no longer held by Heather, now they had time.

"Heather…" came a strained voice.

"I'm here Sara, hang on I'll get you down, I'm so sorry, oh god your back is like…"

"Don't say it Heather, I'm a vegetarian remember? Is she dead?"

"No, but don't tempt me, I honestly could right now, and have it ruled justifiable. Come on, I'll call for some help then get some antiseptic on those cuts, but you need hospital."

"Yeah but for now I'll settle for just passing out…."

Heather couldn't leave Sara's side to call for help just yet so she continued tending Sara's wounds, making her head comfortable on a cushion and had completely forgotten about Natalie. She had regained consciousness and stood up clutching at her sore neck and had picked up the knife again.

"Isn't that sweet. You crossed me bitch, now you'll pay for that."

Natalie walked menacingly towards a crouched Heather who had turned at the voice and stood up just as Natalie pushed the large knife home into Heather's side, she enjoyed the feel as Heather's warm blood flowed over her hands, the shock on her victim's face, the fear.

"This was all for you Ernie."

Natalie's psychosis overtook her again and she was off in her own little world again, although her eyes never left Heather, and she watched as Heather managed to crawl painfully over to her equipment cabinet and reach underneath it to a small touch panel and release the catch, revealing a loaded 9mm Glock. Without hesitation, but with a shaking hand she aimed and fired at Natalie, one shot that hit home in her chest. She died instantly, the bullet piercing her heart, it was over, but was it over for Heather as well? And Sara? She was still losing blood as well. Heather had to get help now that Sara was safe from Natalie, but didn't get as far as the door before the black void overtook her as well and all was silent in a house used to being filled with screams.

Police cruisers, CSI SUVs and paramedics all arrived out in front of Lady Heather's house and Grissom knew her security was good, it had to be, and only a loud break in was possible, sneaking in wasn't possible so two uniforms broke down the front door and hordes of cops swarmed through and cleared the upper and ground levels, that left only Lady Heather's main dungeon downstairs. Jim Brass and Grissom knew the way, having been here before, and led them down to the door only to hear muffled groans from the other side.

"LVPD we're coming in," yelled Brass and promptly burst through the door and he grimaced at the grotesque scene before him. "Get the paramedics in here yesterday."

Grissom ran to Sara who was coming around.

"Sara, it's Grissom, are you ok?"

'_He asks the stupidest questions sometimes, yet I love him for it, get real Gil, sure I'm fine can't you tell?_'

"Yeah, fine, I'll live, check Heather first."

Grissom looked at Heather and was horrified, the poor woman was naked, her wrists and ankles bore the bleeding cuts of the handcuffs, bleeding whip marks on her left arm and the huge knife was still stuck into her side.

"Everyone who isn't supposed to be in here, get out now, all uniform police patrol the perimeter, paramedics cover these ladies with something for now until they are stable enough to be moved, give them some dignity." Nobody wanted to mess with Grissom when he was enraged like this, Brass also took the hint and cleared every last uniform out of the house.

"Coroner and CSIs only allowed entry, paramedics obviously, this isn't whorehouse boys, it's a lady's home, so treat it with respect or hang up your badge now."

Catherine moved heaven and earth to get to Heather's place where she beheld a chaotic scene, all the police outside including Brass.

"What's happening Jim?"

"The good news is that Natalie Davis is dead, the bad news is Sara and Heather are both badly hurt."

"Who killed Natalie, I'd like to buy them dinner."

"From what Sara has been able to tell Grissom, Heather shot her after Natalie stabbed her, and yes it was definitely self defence, that lady now has my undying respect and gratitude."

"Where's Grissom now?"

"Downstairs, main dungeon with Sara and Heather, he won't leave until the paramedics take them out."

"I'll go see him and start processing, not that it really matters now, but ruling the shooting good will require evidence so I'll catch you later Jim."

She left and entered the building and into what looked like a slaughter house, she was physically trembling when she saw the carnage, especially so since the paramedics were still working on Heather and Sara. She caught a sight of Sara's back, the burn marks and her pale, pained expression, the bile in her throat rising, she could handle decomps better than this, but not if a friend was hurt.

The paramedics had wrapped the knife in Heather's side so it wouldn't move, and gently eased her onto a backboard, her pulse weaker and respiration shallow, her eyes non reactive, they'd set up a large bore IV and an oxygen mask, nothing else could be done until she reached hospital where the damage could be repaired. At least she had the good sense not to remove the knife. Catherine noted that the once haughty Dominatrix now looked small, pale and vulnerable like this although maybe humiliated was a better word.

**A/N Ouch! Well there's one good thing, finally Heather managed respect in Brass' eyes, will she live to learn of it though? Is it too little too late? Is Natalie really dead? Ok I know some of you didn't want Natalie to die, but after all she did do a miniature of her own death, who is to say the manner of it?**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Thanks for those reviews and those who are hanging in there for the ride.**

**Oh dear, poor Heather.**

Chapter 9

Sara's injuries were a different proposition altogether, the paramedics did not have enough bandages to cover the entire area and had to get some from other paramedics arriving at the scene, her back initially was treated as you would a burn victim, cover the wounds, but didn't apply the saline, instead they applied some pressure to stem the bleeding, wrapped her wrists, now badly cut from the manacles, and loaded her face first on the backboard and hurriedly transported her along with Heather to Desert Palm hospital, time was of the essence but they had to work swiftly yet slowly to be efficient. Sara's vital signs seemed stable on the ride to the hospital, but she had lost consciousness once more due to the mind numbing pain.

Super Dave came to pick up the body of Natalie Davis and knew Doc Robbins was going to enjoy carving this one up, he took a perverse pleasure in pronouncing, especially as he wanted Jim Brass, Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows in the room to witness it. He said with a smile on his face, very unprofessional, but these guys had had enough grief and needed a smile. He took his reference from a Star Trek episode.

"She's dead Jim."

Three words were all it took to shatter the silence and solemnity surrounding them, and had a small laugh.

"Thanks David, I think we all needed that laugh, now TOD and possible COD?"

"TOD according to liver temp puts death around at least two hours ago, COD gunshot, looks like a 9mm, Doc can tell you more, there's also a mark around her neck, looks like a whip mark."

'_Oh god, they've been lying here like this for two hours without any help_,' thought a horrified Grissom.

"Ok this could be more serious than we first thought, we don't have a timeline for any of this, we know Heather shot her, and I'd rule it self defence, but the neck marking looks as though Heather had her down first, then shot her, that makes it murder. Catherine you will need to be very thorough on this if Heather is innocent. I don't know how much help Sara can be, find the whip or whips, the gun, everything, also placement of everyone needs to be worked out, I'll send Nick over with some practice dummies once we have shot trajectory."

Grissom had left with the ambulance and Catherine found three whips, all of which had blood on them, the first one having the barbs also had skin and muscle tissue embedded in the barbs and she thought of what it had done to Sara's back, the other two were simply bloodied. The Glock was lying on the floor inches away from the blood pool where Heather had collapsed, so Heather had only fired once she was down, but was Natalie down as well? Catherine called Nick at the lab to bring in some dummies and get the Doc to check for GSR on Natalie's pants and shoes.

"Cath you in here?"

"Yeah Nicky, you got some dummies for me?"

"Yeah tell me where to put them."

"Ok lay one down there, with it's head on that cushion, face down, that is listed as Sara, next lay one here, on it's side facing that wall, list that as Heather, now the other one lay flat on it's back on that blood pool, that's Natalie. Do you have a bullet trajectory from Doc?"

"Yes it was a 45 degree angle," he shone his laser emitter from the Heather dummy through to 45 degrees and failed to land it on the Natalie dummy at all, "well that proves one thing, either Heather was standing or Natalie was."

Nick stood the Natalie dummy up and realigned the laser, clean shot to the chest, bang on target, he then reversed the dummies and got the same result so now they had a problem.

"Doc, you got a result on GSR on Natalie? Negative? Thanks Doc." Catherine closed her phone and turned to Nick, "swab the voids between the dummies for GSR."

Natalie's clothes may have turned up negative for GSR, but the void close to the prone Heather dummy turned out a positive, this only was getting better so how had the whip come into play? For the answer to that she'd have to ask Heather, the other thought was awful though in this job entirely possible. Forcing someone else to do your dirty work had been done before, humiliating Heather like that would have enraged her senses and made her lose her calm demeanor to the killing point. It had happened before, Grissom had stopped it then but only a select few people knew about it. Heather had taken the murderer of her daughter out into the desert where her body was found, tied him to the front of her car and whipped him mercilessly until Grissom showed up and stopped her. Everyone was fortunate that night.

"I think we can wrap this up Nick, it was self defence, without a doubt but I will enquire with Heather and Sara later on about the whip mark on Natalie. Let's get out of here, back to the lab and some coffee then we head to the hospital."

-/-

In the hospital waiting room Grissom was pacing frantically waiting for news from the doctors, Heather was in the OR and Sara had just come out after having her back stitched back together as best they could, but she was still not in good condition.

"Dr Grissom?"

"Yes doctor I'm Gil Grissom."

"As Ms Sidle has you as power of attorney, I'll tell you about her condition, her back looks like hamburger and it hasn't been easy stitching it back together, she'll need skin grafts but that's not the worst part. Something was used to tear the muscle tissue and flesh apart, we won't know the enormity of the damage until she's awake and her back mends enough for her to flex what she has. We have resected the torn muscles but they were nearly ripped right off the bone, plus there was significant blood loss so we are transfusing that as we speak."

"May I see her please? And what about Heather Kessler, she has no family and I'm her closest friend, probably the closest she has to family now."

"Ms Kessler is still in the OR, but it is looking good, the blade looks like it missed the major organs, but once again there is a lot of work still to do on muscle tissue and we still aren't sure that it missed everything, but yes go ahead to room 312 for Ms Sidle."

He poked his head into Sara's room and she was lying face down, bandages covering her entire back, blood dripping into her arm through a tube and she looked pale and uncomfortable. Not surprising really.

"Sara? You awake honey?"

"Grissom? Tell me this was all a bad dream please." She started rambling a bit. "Tell me Heather didn't whip me, tell me Natalie is dead, tell me anything."

'_Heather whipped Sara? That didn't sound right at all_.'

**A/N Well I guess the shoot is ruled good, but what will Grissom and the team think about Heather whipping Sara. More to the point, will Sara explain to Grissom what happened and tell the team? Stay tuned to this wavelength for more epithelials. **

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE FEED ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Oh boy is Grissom and the team in for a shock revelation or what? This is also the second last chapter.**

**Special thanks to El Gringo Loco for his support and advice, cheers mate.**

Chapter 10

"Sara, Natalie is most assuredly dead, she in the morgue now, Heather is in the OR, but it wasn't a bad dream honey and I'm sorry about that, but what's this about Heather whipping you?"

"Long story, but I'll give you the short version, Heather was trying to find a way to get free, she'd palmed a handcuff key, Natalie had knocked her out and hogtied her with handcuffs, the only way out, our only hope was Heather getting out of the cuffs and she couldn't, the cuffs were too tight and cutting her. Natalie then gave her an option, basically forced her to whip me, or slit her throat. It was a no contest until Heather saw a way out, I was numb by that point and Heather knew it. Heather agreed to do it only if after five lashes I could say stop, Natalie agreed, Heather suggested I scream to give the 'scene' more reality as she wasn't hitting me hard, she hoped that Natalie would lose interest, and it worked, Heather turned the whip on Natalie and had her down then released me, everything else is fuzzy after that."

"So you agreed to Heather whipping you?" He sounded horrified at the thought.

"Gil, it wasn't like we had a choice, and you know it, that knife, it was so sharp, I felt the blade when she put it to my throat, it was the whip or die, and I'm like you, I'm not ready to die yet. Anyway Heather all the way refused to do anything without my consent, it earned her a gash on the face and total humiliation, I told her to go ahead with Natalie's instructions, neither of us wanted to die so we endured."

"Ok Sara but remind me to have a word with Heather later about this."

"No Gil, nothing more is to be said about it, unless it becomes official, she's been humiliated enough, anyway I got one bright side to this story. I have a new therapist, one I feel at ease with and I can really talk to without a problem."

"I'd like to meet this new therapist of yours."

"You already know her."

"Heather? Oh come on Sara, I know she's a good listener but the department wants you to have a qualified one."

"Heather has her degree in psychology, is that enough qualification for the 'department'?"

"Yes honey it is, and I'm glad, no wonder she read me like a book, I'll let Ecklie know you have a fully qualified psychologist you are seeing and you are doing fine with it, I just won't tell him exactly who it is."

"Do me a favour Gil, get out there and find out how Heather is doing and I need an update on Sofia, I've been so worried about her too, I need some sleep now."

Grissom left, keeping the subject of the whip in mind but waiting until something else came up from it, for now his team had arrived at the hospital and he had to fill them in on everything, visit Sofia, check on Heather once more then maybe he could eat and sleep for 5 minutes.

Grissom briefly stopped in at the lab to find out what if any results were discovered in the case only to learn that the shooting was ruled self defence, but why did one whip have epithelials from all three women on them, Heather's and Natalie's on the handle, Sara's and Natalie's on the end, it didn't make sense to any of the other CSIs, but it made perfect sense to Grissom.

"You have that 'theory' look in your eye Grissom, what are you thinking about this whip situation?" asked Greg as innocently, yet professionally as possible. The whole team knew about the DNA on the whip and were now asking unwanted questions, well he'd have to try and answer them.

"Well for starters it was Lady Heather's whip, so her DNA would be on the handle, but yeah I see your point too, Heather used this on Natalie."

"Only Natalie?" Ouch that question stung more than a whip, he'd have to come clean with his team, they all new and trusted him, and sometimes saw right through him. He hurriedly borrowed a small private room set aside for families.

"Team meeting in there, five minutes, it's a locked door meeting so don't be late," he indicated the waiting room.

They weren't late, they were all early and seated waiting for Grissom to start talking.

"This will be hard to hear, but I got this direct from Sara, it doesn't leave this room, and I don't want anyone thinking any less of Heather because of it. What she did, saved Sara's life and her own."

Catherine looked skeptical as did the others but they let him continue.

"The situation at the time was not an escapable one, Heather was in pain and seriously restrained by handcuffs and ankle cuffs, Sara was manacled to the ceiling where Natalie had whipped her earlier, only now Natalie had a very sharp knife held at Sara's throat, she then switched tactics and held it to Heather's throat, Heather had been trying unsuccessfully to use a key to release herself, but it didn't work. Natalie had chosen a bull whip, the one in evidence, and told Heather to whip Sara."

The shock and disapproval was evident, their Sara whipped by two people, they all started murmuring.

"Ok enough, you need to hear the rest before making rash judgements. Natalie was going to slit their throats if Heather didn't do it, and Heather saw it as the only way out of the cuffs to aid Sara, Sara agreed, and Heather did it only on the condition that Sara could say stop after five. Neither of them had much choice, so Heather did it, as lightly as she could without Natalie suspecting anything, and Sara had agreed to Heather's whispered instructions, Natalie got bored after seven and Heather turned the whip on Natalie, wrapping it tightly around her throat, knocking her out. Heather then set Sara free and tended to her wounds, but it didn't stop there, Natalie got up with the knife and stabbed Heather who crawled to get her hidden gun and shot her, there endeth the story. Heather and or Sara would both be dead now if she hadn't done what she did, and believe me, she weighed it all up before hand, even cleared it with Sara. So I don't want anyone judging her harshly as she just saved a friend and colleague."

The room fell silent until Catherine spoke.

"It all makes perfect sense now, Heather always had refused to do anything without consent to the point where she wouldn't or couldn't even cuff herself, hence the reason she has that gash from the rifle butt, it's just a pity that Sara had to go along with it."

"Trust me when I say there is a good side to this, I'm going to recommend to Ecklie that Sara has a change of therapist, one of her choosing, and since she has chosen one I think he'll go for it."

Only Catherine saw the gleam in his eye and understood his meaning, she didn't know about the psychology degree, but guessed who Sara's new therapist was, after all she'd seen how changed Grissom was after Heather had spoken with him.

"Now people go back to the lab and put this case to bed, case closed, end of story, any more questions come only to me and I'll be here, if Ecklie wants me he can wait or come in himself."

As per his instruction, the case was closed, the whip was of no consequence and anything could be explained away easily, then the entire team went down to the hospital to visit Sara, Sofia and Heather.

**A/N Guess our girls got to shock the team alright, but at least they are all alive. Raise your hands if you guessed that Heather would be Sara's therapist before it was actually stated!**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Natalie's Final Miniature**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI**

**A/N Ok folks this is the final chapter of this story, as to any sequels, ideas are always welcome.**

Chapter 11

Sofia was doing well now, she was off the ventilator and speaking slowly, her breaths were ragged and shallow but the doctors assured her that a full recovery was expected provided she rested properly. Jim had filled her in on all the details of the case, that Sara and Heather were just down the hall but none of them were allowed out of bed for a social call. Sofia was relieved that Sara was alive, she didn't know Heather at all, but pleased just the same that the strong woman was still alive and had ultimately saved Sara's life, almost at the cost of her own.

Sara was in constant pain with her back injuries, all bodily functions felt corrupted, eating and drinking were impossible without straws and she yearned for some real food and good cup of coffee. It felt as though her back was shrinking, as the skin stretched to accommodate the stitches, all 200 of them, the rest were taped closed. The deep muscle gashes caused the most inconvenience making it hard to move her shoulders and she couldn't even turn over in bed. She was frustrated, bored and anxious all at the same time. She wanted news about Heather and Sofia and nobody was telling her anything.

Heather wasn't as good as Sara, she hadn't been as lucky as doctors first thought, the knife had nicked the stomach and she was now suffering from peritonitis, massive doses of anti biotics were pumped into her system and the wound had been flushed out, blood transfusions were still in effect along with strong pain medication. She was only a fraction of her former self, beaten, defeated and humiliated, she was also refusing to see anyone. Anyone who could be kept out of course, and Grissom wasn't one to be kept out.

"Heather?"

"Go away, I'm not taking callers right now and I have no tea."

"Heather just listen to me, no need to talk if you don't want to, the case is closed, you are in the clear and we all want to thank you for saving Sara's life and congratulate you on being Sara's new therapist, sanctioned by the department."

This came as a surprise to Heather, she had once considered that line of work, but the other side paid better, maybe now that she was set up, had her business running efficiently she could work two jobs, part time.

"Thank you Gil, how is Sara doing, I feel so guilty with all of this, all done in my house, with my equipment, under my instruction, forced admittedly, but it doesn't lessen the guilt. Sara made it possible to save both our lives, I couldn't have done anything without her."

"She'll recover as will you, but you know damned well that you shouldn't feel guilt, I can see by looking at you that you didn't want to do any of this."

"How? You can read expressions now Grissom?"

"No, I can tell by this large bandage on your cheek, you couldn't do it could you, you couldn't put them on."

"Sara told you, I don't blame her, but no I couldn't, that's what earned me a rifle butt, then the cuffs were cutting into me and I simply didn't have the flexibility to maneuver the key, I just couldn't get it in the right position, the holes were inverted, we had to play it by ear and hope to hell neither of us died first."

"Believe it or not, I understand, I've known you too long now. One defeat doesn't mean the end of the world, maybe it's a way of saying it's time for a new beginning, don't be so hard on yourself because it's alright to let some emotion show, you and Sara both showed me that."

Heather hugged Grissom and cried, it was a cleansing she needed and felt better afterwards, it felt like years of pent up emotions being washed away. The pain was still there but she had grieved for her daughter and now finally had come to terms with events and her own inadequacies at the time.

"Thank you Grissom, but now you'd better scoot off and see Sara, she needs you more than I do, I'll see her at a later date and we'll help each other through this."

Grissom left and went down the hall to see Sara, who by this time was surrounded by the team, cards, balloons and stuffed toys, one being a stuffed, toy rat sent by Wendy to signify it came from the lab rats. Everyone looked up when he came in, his shirt wet and only two people in the room understood why, but nothing needed to be said. Greg was feeding a cup of his special blend to Sara through a straw, he'd cooled it sufficiently so that she didn't burn her mouth, Nick was holding a bag with Sara's favourite type of veggie burger in it, waiting to hand feed her and Warrick was just being Warrick, reading all the cards and talking quietly. Catherine left to go and see Heather, to the boys Heather was an enigma, her lifestyle made Nick cringe as only a Texan can. Whorehouses are common in Texas, but dungeons aren't, at least not talked about or even rumoured at, he found it somewhat repulsive but figured to each his own and this is Vegas.

Sara saw Grissom and paused in her coffee.

The team took the hint, Greg handing the coffee to Grissom, and slowly they left Sara and Grissom alone to talk.

"You've seen Heather Griss? How is she please, I need to know."

"She'll recover, the knife cut the stomach so she is having all sorts of drugs pumped into her along with more blood, seems you did rather well according to her, she'll probably want you again as a tactical consultant on work safety. Funny thing is, we wouldn't have found you at all if it weren't for an ex navy engineer."

"OMG, the boat, was anyone hurt?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes Natalie was gloating about her red herring, but the final miniature gave her away in the end, she was too precise I guess."

"Yeah that's what made us wary, but the boat didn't sink and we found the last miniature on board so we knew where you were, we just didn't count on Heather being so cunning and stubborn. She could have gotten herself killed. I'm just glad you both are alright, although the doctor says you'll be here for a few weeks yet, skin grafts to your back."

"Hell I'm bored already and this isn't even the best position for watching TV, I can't even turn over yet."

"Sorry about that honey, nothing I can do about that, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and that light is a nice vacation, just the two of us, anywhere you want to go."

"Home sounds good right now Gil, but I guess I'll have to tough it out here, the nurses said they were bringing in a plastic surgeon to work on my back, so that when the cuts have healed, the scars won't show."

"They have to test all your muscle reflexes first, to make sure those barbs didn't damage anything serious."

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Heather, Sofia and Sara were all released from hospital and allowed home, the first thing all three did was go to Heather's place and have a comfortable relaxing cup of tea. Both Sara and Heather shuddered upon entering the house but knew it would be the best thing, knowing that nothing, in this particular house of pleasurable screams, would hurt them again.

All three women were traumatized by the experience and talking about it helped a lot. The pain of their injuries was still evident and would be for months but it would pass. Heather had come to terms with being seriously humiliated, but found that since only a few people knew, mostly Sara, she didn't mind all that much, it made her seem more human and vulnerable and less of the cruel Dominatrix as most saw her. Sofia, although not involved in the latter stages, was quiet and broody, still upset that she had failed Sara but Sara soon put a stop to that.

"Sofia look at me, I'm still here, you are still here, what on earth do you think you could have done differently? You got out of the car and got shot, if you hadn't gotten out of the car what would have been that bitch's next move? A head shot at you, as it is you survived so no regrets. No one could possibly have known that a psycho sniper was waiting at a crime scene, it's part of the job."

"I know Sara, doesn't make it any easier though, ask Heather, the guilt process affects all of us."

"Yeah I know how that is, if it wasn't for me, none of you would have been hurt."

Heather joined in with her two cents. "All of us have suffered enough, it's time to move forward and now that I have a new job, well part time anyway, we all can. The LVPD has taken me on as a bona fide therapist, so if you need my 'new' services you have only to call me. The rest of my business will be run by my senior staff with myself only doing minimal things for certain clients. You two are first up on my new business list, if you need to talk I'm here. Sara I'm suggesting that for a while, you and Gil go away, take some time off and discuss things, discuss this in every detail, leave out nothing. Once he knows everything, he will make sure that he never inadvertently crosses uncomfortable boundaries."

"Sofia, you need to go talk things out with your Mom, get a new perspective, she's been there before and above all be confident in your job, you are good at it."

Both women said thanks but Sara had to ask it. "Heather who are you going to talk to though, I know this has shaken you up, I know what happened and why, you brought so much on yourself by being so strong, who will you see to help you?"

Heather laughed and took a sip of her tea. "Sara you know the answer to that one already, YOU of course and Sofia, a great trio of self therapists."

At that they all laughed, they had solved the problem of healing, coping and future meetings, now they were relaxed and who would ever have thought that these three women, who once all despised each other years ago, now became fast friends and confidants. A trio of self assurance.

The End.

Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**A/N Don't you just love happy endings? Three strong women forming a bond of friendship and stability, and the team sworn to secrecy.**

**I do love feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
